Hokey Wolf
| last = December 1, 1961 |status = Ended | wiki = }} Hokey Wolf is an animated series, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, that was created to replace the Yogi Bear segment for the third season of The Huckleberry Hound Show. Hokey Wolf stayed with The Huckleberry Hound Show for its final two seasons, from September 11, 1960 to December 1, 1961, for a total of 29 episodes. In 1992 the series began airing in reruns on Cartoon Network and in 2001 the series moved to Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview The initial creation of Hokey Wolf occurred when another follow-up segment was needed for the ;;, because Yogi Bear's rising popularity in preceding appearances warranted a promotion to his own self-titled show. As a result of the change in schedule, Hokey Wolf made its debut in the premiere of the third season of The Huckleberry Hound Show on September 11, 1960 and became a regular segment. The segment follows the everyday misadventures of its main protagonist, Hokey Wolf, and his young companion, Ding-A-Ling, as they go through their typical con-artist routines of getting what they need in their daily lives. Through each episode, Hokey would usually try to fool farmers and other antagonists with food-stealing schemes and/or finding a place to stay without cost, only for most of these tricks to back-fire on him in one way or another. Characters Hokey Wolf - Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is the smooth-talking title character. His main hobby in life is to outsmart and coax the clueless out of free meals or places to stay, much of which he seems to do with ease, despite the possible consequences. Hokey typically wears his trademark green bow tie with white collar and a violet-colored hat. Ding-A-Ling - Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett) is the younger sidekick to Hokey Wolf who accompanies him through all of his misadventures. He is usually eager to follow in Hokey's ambitious con-artist footsteps, but often reconsiders the plans Hokey comes up with. Ding typically wears a bowler hat (sometimes red, sometimes black), a sleeveless green shirt, and a black vest. Cast *Daws Butler - Hokey Wolf *Doug Young - Ding-a-Ling Episodes 1960 *"Tricks and Treats" *"Hokey Dokey" *"Lamb-Basted Wolf" *"Which Witch Is Witch" *"Pick a Chick" *"Robot Plot" *"Boobs In the Woods" *"Castle Hassle" *"Booty on the Bounty" *"Hokey in the Pokey" *"Who’s Zoo" *"Dogged Sheep Dog" *"Too Much to Bear" 1961 *"Movies Are Bitter than Ever" *"Poached Yeggs" *"Rushing Wolf Hound" *"The Glass Sneaker" *"Indian Giver" *"Chock Full Chuck Wagon" *"Bring 'Em Back a Live One" *"A Star Is Bored" *"West of the Pesos" *"Phony-O and Juliet" *"Hokey's Missing Millions" *"Loot to Boot" *"Guesting Games" *"Sick Sense" *"Aladdin's Lamb Chops" *"Bean Pod'ners" In Other Media *In the last episode of The Yogi Bear Show (1962), Hokey Wolf, along with his sidekick Ding-A-Ling, were among the guests who showed up to wish their friend Yogi Bear a happy birthday. *In the 1972 television movie Yogi's Ark Lark, both Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling appeared together as part of the gang. The film was part of The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie and also the pilot for Yogi's Gang. *In the series Yogi's Gang (1973–1975) – Hokey was a member of the crew. *In the series Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1979) – Hokey Wolf played as a team member of The Yogi Yahooeys. *In the 1982 television special Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, Hokey Wolf co-starred as a member of the group that visited Yogi in Jellystone Park. Hokey Wolf also mentioned to Ranger Smith that he is friends with the Secretary of the Interior. *In the series Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (1985) – Hokey was a regular guest star in several episodes. *In the 1988 feature length television film The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf co-starred in and played the mayor of a western town named Two-Bit. *In the series Yo Yogi! (1991–1992) – Hokey Wolf (voiced by Matt Hurwitz) co-starred as the mayor of Jellystone Town. His younger companion, Ding-A-Ling, also made a brief non-speaking cameo as Hokey's photographer in the episode "Super Duper Snag", but he has a speaking role in the episode "Polly Want a Safe Cracker" (voiced by unknown voice actor). *Both Hokey and Ding-A-Ling appeared in the Adult Swim series Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Hokey made non-speaking cameo appearances in the episodes "Peanut Puberty," "Evolutionary War," "Juror in Court," and "The Death of Harvey." Ding-A-Ling (voiced by Neil Ross) was a plaintiff in "SPF" when his name was being used without his consent as a URL for a pornographic website. He also appeared in "The Death of Harvey," and made cameo appearances in "Identity Theft" and "Juror in Court." Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang Category:Shows